Gocco Quests
Summary #000 Welcome to GSJ! A program for GSJ beginners. New players should start with this program. Victory Condition: '''Complete the beginner program '''Limit: NONE Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''20 Mins '''Reward: 300G Rare Badge %: Easy: '''C 90% Normal: B 8% C 80% Hard:' A 3% B 9% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''A beginner’s program meant for learning the basic controls you’ll need to play in GSJ. GSJ uses an eco-friendly energy called Air, used to power things like weapons. #001 Satan Flees Satan has taken over the forest world. Please restore the peace! '''Victory Condition: '''Slay Satan '''Limit:' NONE Player Limit: '''4 ' '''Time Limit: '''20 Mins '''Reward:' 500G Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 12% '''Hard: '''S 4% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''Seeking world domination, Satan has descended to the Forest World and he seems to have black mages serving him. If he continues you may be unable to play in the Forest World anymore. This program is made to foster a sense of justice in the children. #002 Rescue Mission Program Children on an exploration quest seem to have fainted. Rescue them and bring them to the goal. '''Victory Condition: '''Rescue all of the fainted kids '''Limit: NONE Player Limit: '''4 ' '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward:' 500G Rare Badge %'': ''Easy: A 15%' B 25% '''Normal: S 2% A 12%'' Hard: S 4% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''We’ve gotten reports that some kids haven’t returned from a quest yet. We’ve confirmed that they’re alive, but they ran out of energy and passed out somewhere. There might be enemies from outside of the program. #003 Zombies in the Forest! Zombies came to raid the holy trees. Please protect the two trees! '''Victory Condition: '''Defend the tree from waves of zombies '''Limit:' NONE Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: 500G Rare Badge %: ''Easy:' A: 10% B: 30% ' Normal: ''S 3% A 12%'' Hard: ''S 5% A 20% Quest Background Explanation: '''The holy trees are GSJ’s symbol of peace. They are also hated very much by the zombies. When the zombies see the trees, they’ll probably attack them straight away. This program is for teaching children the importance of having something to protect. #004 Ruin Searching Program A program to research an ancient civilization. Find three treasures hidden in the forest area. '''Victory Condition: '''Find all of the ancient treasures '''Limit: NONE Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: 500G Rare Badge %: Easy: A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 12% Hard: S 4% A 20% Quest Background Explanation: '''Ruins of an ancient civilization have appeared in GSJ. The treasures hidden here are protected by many traps. This program is perfect for nurturing the strength to find important things and increase problem-solving skills. #005 A Bug in GSJ! Many bugs are being reported in GSJ’s new program. Become a test player and fix them. '''Victory Condition: '''Fix all the bugs in the new program '''Limit: NONE Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: 500G Rare Badge %: Easy: A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 12% Hard: S 4% A 20% Quest Background Explanation: '''GSJ only has one programmer, so there aren’t enough people to do debugging. GSJ knows certain amount of bugs are inevitable, and overlooks them. In order to fix them, we’ve recreated the experience of making a game. #006 Aircar! Aircar! Aircar! '''Victory Condition: '''Return Aircars to the parking lot '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 10% B 25% Normal: S 3% A 12% Hard: S 5% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''Lately there are people who don't put their Aircars back where they belong. Find the abandoned air cars and gather them in the parking lot. #007 Battle! The Devil Kids '''Victory Condition: '''Defeat the seven Devil Kids '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% '''Normal: '''S 2% A 12% Hard: S 4% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The Devil Kids have brought monsters into the factory. Please wipe out the Devil Kids. #008 Meet GSJ's Creator '''Victory Condition: '''Repair all the generators '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 12% Hard: S 4% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The generator's breaker has tripped, and there are still people inside. Start the generator and rescue them. #009 The UFO Crash Site '''Victory Condition: '''Resolve the alien Payasshi's request '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''2 '''Time Limit: '''8 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 12% 'Hard: '''S 4% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: ' Apparently a UFO has crashed. It seems the aliens who were on the UFO are in trouble. Please listen to their request. #010 Save the Shrine Maiden '''Victory Condition: '''Rescue the kidnapped shrine maiden '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 10% B 25% Normal: S 3% A 12% Hard: S 5% A 20% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''TDC, an upperclassman, is hunting the shrine maidens. Please help us bring them back. #011 Village Hide-and-Seek '''Victory Condition: '''Find all of your hidden friends '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 18% Hard: S 4% A 22% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''A GSJ game pf hide-and-seek. You're the seeker. Find all of your friends hidden in the Eastern area. #012 Take Me to the Dentist '''Victory Condition: '''Guide Yu to the dentist '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: 4 Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 18% Hard: S 4% A 22% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''We've received word that Yu, who works for GSJ, is in immense pain from a toothache. Find him and bring him to the dentist. #013 Protect the Inner Keep '''Victory Condition: '''Defend the inner citidal '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30%' Normal: S 2% A 18% Hard: S 4 % A 22% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''A jiangshi brigade are nearing the castle. The generals there can't hold them off. Please help them! #014 Oni Hunting Program '''Victory Condition: '''Exterminate Oni Don '''Limit: '''No ranged weapons allowed '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''25 mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30%' Normal: S 2% A 18% Hard: S 4% A 22% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''Oni Don brought monsters with him. With only bring close-ranged weapons, please exterminate Oni Don. *Optional Quest #015 Give Me Back My Candy '''Victory Condition: '''Get back the love chocolate '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 10% B 30%' Normal: S 3% A 12% Hard: S 5% A 20% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The report says that somebody stole the chocolate a girl made! She seems to be the mayor's only daughter. Steal it back from the choco-thief. #016 Miraculous Medicine '''Victory Condition: '''Get medicine ingredients to the king '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 15% B 30%' Normal: S 2% A 18% Hard: S 4% A 17% '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The king of the city has fallen gravely ill. In order to make the medicine to cure his sickness, they need a few materials. #017 I've Become a Zombie '''Victory Condition: Revert your comrades' zombification Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: A 10% B 30%''' Normal: S 3% A 12% Hard: ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''Your friends have become zombies! Revert them to their normal forms. #018 Town Battery Repairman '''Victory Condition: '''Break, then fix, the gun batteries '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 10% B 30%' Normal: S 3% A 12% Hard: S 5% A 20% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The gun batteries around town are attacking people because of a bug! We're getting endless complaints. Fix the batteries and restore peace. #019 What Did You Lose? '''Victory Condition: ' Find the stolen attache case Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 20% B 30% Normal: S 2% A 22% Hard: S 4% A 22% ' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''We've gotten word that someone lost something inside the Studio. Please find the attache case and return it to its owner. #020 Force the Mayor Out! '''Victory Condition: '''Slay the mayor's brigade '''Limit: '''NONE '''Player Limit: '''4 '''Time Limit: '''30 Mins '''Reward: '''500G '''Rare Badge %: Easy: '''A 25% B 30%' Normal: S 3% A 28% Hard: S 4% A 28% ''' '''Quest Background Explanation: '''The mayor has taken over the GSJ, and apparently wants to shut it down! the kids won't be able to play here anymore. Is the it for the GSJ!?